the new substitute shinigami
by theanimehunter
Summary: when Ichigo and rukia are chasing a hollow, it disaprears right in front of them. how come? it has already been defeated by another shinigami. before they can ask her why she is she runs away. the next day on school ichigo meets the girl, but who is she? rated for the for som later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigos POV****:**

I lay on my bed doing nothing when I heard something, it wasn't loud but it looked like it came of something in my room. 'Kon do you have a speaking doll or something?' I asked. 'How could you think that? I'm not a little girly-girl and I don't love dolls! I only love nee-san and her b..' ' yeah alright, I got it but where does that noise come from?' I said a little bit irritated. ' it looks like it is coming out of your pocket.' Kon said, but the only thing in there was my substitute badge. So I took it out of my pocket and too my surprise the noise came out of the badge. I held it against my ear and listened. It looked like there was a girl crying or screaming, maybe both. 'please, stop, I..I didn't know you hated the strawberry flavour. I will go buy new ones.' The mysterious girl said. 'hello? Who is this?' I asked but no response ofcourse, damn I wanted to know what was going on. Why was that girl crying about something stupid like strawberry flavoured food? Before I could listen again someone knocked on my window. It was Rukia so I opened the window. 'NEEE-SAAAAN!' screamed Kon but rukia slammed him against the wall.'Ichigo, there is a hollow and it is a big one.' She said. 'alright, where is it?' I asked and she answered:' at the park, come.' I changed to my shinigami form and followed her to the park.

It was indeed a really big hollow. It was almost as huge as a Gillian.' You didn't told me about this.' I hissed to Rukia.' I told you it was big!' she said with a irritated voice. 'tsch, fine lets handle this.' I said and I was just about to slice him with my getsuga tensho, when the hollow started to disappear. And behind the hollow there stood a shinigami. It was a girl but she didn't look like the ordinary shinigami. She had a big zanpakuto but not as big as Zangetsu and the jacket of her uniform wasn't shut. When she saw us she looked surprised but I didn't care. She took the hollow I was fighting with. ' Oi, what are you thinking? That was my hollow and who the fuck are you?' 'relax.' said Rukia to me. ' who are you and in which division are you?' she asked the strange girl. 'I can ask the same thing to you.' She said while she walked near us. She looked at me and said:' and your hollow? Did ya see a name on it cuz I didn't saw it.' she said to me. I saw she had her blond hair in a huge, long braid. But her eyes were the scariest things I had ever seen. I knew eyes could be really light blue but her eyes, it looked like the sky itself had painted her eyes. That blue.' What are ya lookin' at?' she asked. I shook my head and said: ' nothing.' 'you didn't answer my question.' Said Rukia with an angry tone.' And your question was?' she said while she looked at her zanpakuto and looked around. ' who the hell are you and in which division are you?' Rukia hissed to her. ' I don't know what ya mean by in what division I'm but I do know. But it getting' pretty late so I have to go.' And she ran off. 'wait!' I ran after her. ' just fuckin' wait! Who are you and how could you just slice such a big hollow?' I asked her. ' Sorry orange dude I have to go.' She said and flash stepped away. 'damn.' I said to myself and returned to Rukia.

**Himawaris POV:**

I ran as fast as I could. Faraway of that horrible house with my horrible family. My the cousins always bullied me and punched me and I couldn't do anything. That was because my aunt and uncle were such as horrible as their sons. I was glad that I could go to another school. Why I'm living with them? Well my mother died a disease when I was four and my dad ran away even before I was born. So I ended up by my aunt which was the older sister of my mom. But back to the main story I was almost late for my first day at my new school. We just moved. I ran through the doors, turned around a corner and slammed into somebody. I fell and said angry: 'watch out will ya?' I looked up and saw that orange hair guy from yesterday. 'you!' he said with a big frown on his face. 'what are you doing here? 'he asked as I stood up. ' well, isn't it obvious that I'm goin' to school here just like you?' I said. ' alright, but I've never seen you here before, are you new?' he asked. 'yes I'm new here we moved last week.' I said while I looked around, where did I have to go? ' in which home class are you? The orange dude asked, why did he ask so much. I sighed and said: ' class 1-3.' The guy sighed and said: 'that's my class, come with me.' He said and walked away. 'wait what's your name?' I asked and he looked around and said:' Ichigo Kurosaki. And yours?' ' Himawari Okawa, nice to meet ya.' I said. 'why do you have a blue eye?' Ichigo asked and I turned red. ' well…uhm… I'm really clumsy.' I said but he didn't seem to believe me. ' fine but why are you wearing pants, girls are supposed to wear skirts.' He said. True I was wearing pants and it was really difficult to find it because, which boys are wearing pants size small? ' I hate skirts, in the winter it is too cold and you can't do things with skirts because you have always to be careful for pervert dudes.' I said. 'they are not all pervert.' Mumbled Ichigo to me. ' says one of those pervert boys.' I responded. He stood still and turned around slowly, it was almost scary. 'I'm not one of those perverted boys.' He said. ' Well why were ya lookin' at me yesterday?' I asked with a grin on my face. 'what are you talking about? I was just thinking if I knew you.' He said while he turned around. 'sure ya did.' I said. We stood still in front of a door. 'Here it is, class 1-3.' Ichigo said and opened the door. Suddenly I was really nervous. I didn't know anybody. Maybe they would think I'm a weirdo. I chigo walked into the room, I followed him until I reached the teacher. I gave her the letter I received yesterday. ' Class we have a new student, can you say your name please?' she said it if it was some big happening. ' uhm…yeah… I'm Himawari Okawa nice to meet ya.' I said. Everyone was staring at me when suddenly someone asked: ' why are you wearing pants?' 'yeah why?' mumbled everyone else in the class. ' I don't like skirts.' I said irritated. 'well you have to even if you don't like it, so tomorrow you are wearing a skirt or else you have to go to the detention class after school.' The teacher said. 'fine I'll wearing a skirt tomorrow.' I mumbled. 'you can sit next to Orihime.' The teacher said and pointed to a girl with really big boobs and auburn hair. I walked to the table and sat down. ' Hi my name is Orihime, nice to meet you.' She whispered. ' Hi Orihime, nice to meet you to.' I said and I knew immediately I would become friends with her. 'do you want to sit with me and the other girls during lunch?' she asked with a smile. ' yeah sure.' I answered.

**Ichigos POV**

'ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Keigo and I punched him. 'yo.' I said while I was eating my lunch on the roof with my friend as always. 'You're so cold, at least look where you punch!' said Keigo with a bleeding nose. 'it's your own fault.' Said Mizuiro. ' Anyway, that new girl is scary, isn't she? I mean look at her eyes, nobody can have such blue eyes. And with that blue eye how is that coming?' asked Keigo. ' she said she was really clumsy.' I said looking at the bench were the girls were sitting on, I could immediately see who was Himawari, I could almost feel it. that reiatsu… 'you don't believe her do you?' asked Chad and I shook my head and said: ' nobody is that clumsy that they hit their self a blue eye.' 'so you think someone is abusing her?' asked Chad to me and I nodded. 'but that's not the only thing about her, she is the same type as me, as you know what I mean.' Chad nodded. 'I'm going to ask her a few questions after school.' I said and I walked away, thinking about the whole situation.

After school I ran after Himawari. ' Wait.' I said and she turned around. For a second I didn't know what to say anymore. On her cheeks were cute little blushes… wait, don't think like that, focus. She saw me and asked: ' what do ya want, Ichigo?' I shook my head and said: ' I have a few questions I want to ask you.' ' what for?' she looked around like she didn't really care. ' come lets walk.' I said and we walked away. ' the first question is are you a human?' she stopped and looked angry at me and she hissed: 'what the fuck are ya thinkin'!? of course I'm human, are your brains eaten by your hair or something?'' No, I was just curious if you were a real shinigami or a human nothing else!' I said and looked at her for an answer but surprisingly, Himawari seemed confused. ' I'm a shinigami in that form?' she asked to me and I nodded and asked: ' but if you're a human how can you transform into a shinigami?' she took something at of her pocket, a shinigami badge. ' A few months ago I found this. It lay on the street so I picked it up, I thought it was cool. When I was in my room I wanted to look at it, but when my arm was getting tired a lay it down on my chest and the next moment I was standing with a chain in my chest and lookin' at my own body. It was really freaky and also really scary, my whole life I can see dead people and now I was actually one of them. I panicked and ran away. I needed to find someone who knew how I could return to my body. I looked for a few days because I knew my body was save because my uncle, aunt and cousins were on a vacation. The chain in my chest was really short and it hurt like hell but then I met Mr Urahara and he helped me to became a shinigami.' Himawari said and looked at the badge. ' did you had to fight a hollow?' I asked and she nodded and said: 'but the scariest thing is that thing, that hollow just looked like me.' ' I know, I had the same training as you did.' I said to her. I looked at but she didn't look happy. 'what's wrong?' I asked and her face turned immediately. ' Nothing.' She said smiling at me.' Was that your only question?' ' No actually I had one more question, are you abused?' I asked and she looked away. 'I told ya I was really clumsy.' She said not looking at me. ' I don't believe you.' I said. ' I have to go now, bye.' She said and wanted to run away but I grabbed her arm and said: ' you can trust me! I'm your friend now.' ' Ichigo, mind your own business.' Himawari said with a cold voice. She pulled her arm away and ran away. 'damn it! damn, damn, damn it! I mumbled to myself and walked through my own house. With more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Himawaris POV **

Damn those stupid cousins. Damn the stairs and damn my bruised/ broken ribs. I don't know yet if it is broken or just bruised anyway, it was already a fucked up day. We had PE today and for 3 months now it was going fine. No bruises or blue eyes, I had perfectly done what those stupid brats said and wished for. Until this morning. I was supposed to bring Erik, the oldest one of my cousins, his breakfast in his room, the only thing is that room is really messy. When I entered his room I slipped and threw the hot tea over him. He ran after me and my in panic I stumbled down stairs. Now it hurted like hell. I ran all the way through school and with every step I took I thought I was dying. ' ahh good morning himawari, what's wrong you really look pale, are you sick?' asked Orihime to me. ' good mornin' no I'm fine just a little out of breath, but thanks.' I said though her. ' tsch, why did you run anyway?' mumbled Ichigo and I shot a glare at him. 'I thought that I was gonna be late okay? So shut it will ya, it's really irritating to hear you first thing in the mornin'.' I shot back. ' What did you say you little…' he was interrupted by chad who said that the class was going to start. I rubbed carefully over my ribs and walked though my class.

**Ichigos POV**

PE was rubbish as usual. The girl had to play football while the boys had to do survival training. Man, I hate survival training, I did it every fucking day! I looked up to see that Himawari ran away, maybe she had to go to the toilet? She didn't come back and that bothered me, why did it bother me?' Ichigo!' I looked up again to see Rukia and knew exactly what was wrong. ' Sorry I need to go to the toilet!' I said to the teacher and ran away to get my badge. 'where?' I asked her after I had changed. ' In the park, we must hurry up it's a strong one.' Rakia said and we ran to the park. What I saw there was not good. At. All. I saw Himawari fighting the Hollow but she was slammed in a tree and didn't move. 'Ichigo why are you standing here? Go help her and I will try to deal with the hollow. Hurry up!' Rukia yelled at me, as if I didn't know Himawari needed help. ' fine I'm going, but she's seriously goin' to get it when I'm done.' I said and sprinted away. ' Shit, I'm not going to make it.' I thought and released my bankai. If I was a second later Himawari was a flat shinigami. ' The fuck is wrong with you!' I scoffed at her. ' nothin'! I had every dam thing under control!' she said to me. ' under control, my friggin' ass! Something is wrong with you and you know it! only someone who is crazy would've gone alone to fight such a strong hollow, are you nuts?!' ' Well, what was I then supposed to do huh? Let the hollow do as he please? Askin' friendly if he would stop with harmin' those poor souls because he scares them? She said in an irritated voice. 'No.' I said. ' you should've warned me and Rukia and then we could go together.' I set her down and she winced in pain. ' are you alright, you're seeing a little pale.' I asked. ' I'm fine, go help Rukia.' She said with a faint smile. ' Fine, but. Don't. Move. An. Inch. Got that?' she rolled with her eyes. ' just go.' She said and then I left. I felt a little worried which was strange. Of course I worry for my family and friends but still it wouldn't be as much as I do now. When I arrived I saw Rukia still fighting the hollow.´ Rukia, move!´ I yelled at her and released a _getsuga tenshou _and that was the end of the hollow, which was complete surprised at the attack.´ Good work, how is Himawari ?' Rukia asked. ' It thing something is wrong but she is denying it.' ' Right, let's go to get her.' And then we left.

**Himawari's POV**

I breathed slow in and out. In and out. Now I knew my ribs were really broken. I leant into a tree and sighed but immediately after that I hissed in pain. Oh yes they were really broken. ' Himawari are you all right?' I looked up and saw Rukia and Ichigo coming over to me. ' I'm fine, just a little tired.' ' really? You look pale.' She replied. ' really I'm fineaah.' I said while making a wrong move. I thought for a sec I couldn't breathe. ' fine my ass, tell us what's wrong or I will personally look for it.' hissed Ichigo at me. 'Eww you're a real pervert, you stay away from me.' I said teasing him. ' you little…. I will… just tell us what's wrong, my dad is a doctor so I can help you.' He sighed and for a moment I didn't know what to do. Could he help me or would he ask questions about the scars I had. The scars weren't many but you would surely ask where they came from. ' All right, I broke a few ribs. No biggie.' I said and I tried to smile. 'No biggie? I think you're really nuts.' Now take off your shirt.' 'W.. what? You're really a pervert! I'm not goin' to take off my shirt, we're in public!' I shouted at him but then again I winced at the pain. ' ok, first: for the last fucking time. I'm not a pervert! Second: I'm just goin' to look which and how many ribs you have broken and third: nobody can see us because we're in shinigami form, you idiot!' he said to me. I huffed a 'fine' and took of my belt, jacket and shirt. It was really, freaking cold. 'do it quick, it's freezing.' Is said. ' fine, spread your arms.' He said and went with his fingers over my skin. The touches he gave were gentle and it felt warm but when he added a little pressure I moved away. ' what are you doin'? I wasn't finished yet.' He said to me. ' what I was doin', you hurt me! Which idiot is going to add pressure if something is broken!' he sighed. 'Look I know it's going to hurt but that's the only way to check your ribs, just don't be a cry baby and bear with it.' he said. I sighed and walked closer to him and spread my arms. I felt his fingers again and held my breath. ' just relax, that way it wouldn't be too painful.' He murmured to me. I breathed out and tried to relax but with every little pressure he added I wanted to step away. Finally he was done and said: ' really how can you stand? At least four ribs are broken, you should be in incredible pain.' ' Well, I'm in pain but I just bear with it. maybe we should go back to school before someone is goin' miss us.' I said. ' yeah we will go to school, but only to get or bodies back. After that we will go to my old man and fix you up.' He said and walked over to me and picked me up. Bridal style. 'what are you doing! Put me down, you're hurting me!' he shouted at and the only thing he did was rolling with his eyes. ' like you can walk with four broken ribs, this will be much quicker.' Ichigo said and we walked away with Rukia beside us. ' Rukia, please help, you must tell him I'm fine and that I can walk by myself.' Said but the only thing Rukia did was smiling. ' Sorry.' She said. ' But I'm with ichigo on this one.' Aaarghh.

-**helloooo everyybodyyyy, I know this second chap took ages to upload but over about 2 months I will be able to update normally because then my finals aren't killing me anymore. I know what you think, maybe I'm over exaggerating because that shit is just over 2 months. Well think again! My teachers are killing me with homework and the like and they think we have only one class, namely theirs. But I will try to upload the third chapter soon. Just bear with me. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment. I loveee comments so please do it and I will give you a huge hug.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
